Neuromancers
PsiCorps |side2 = Scorpion Cell |side3 = |side4 = |goal1 = Destroy all Scorpion Cell Neurotoxin Vats, Pandora Hubs and Bloatick Tunnels |goal2 = Destroy the PsiCorps forces |goal3 = |goal4 = |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown Scorpion Cell commander |commanders3 = |commanders4 = |forces1 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Shadow Tanks |forces2 = * Most Scorpion Cell arsenal * Some Chinese equipment |forces3 = |forces4 = |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = |casual4 = |music = Diablo (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = Ollerus }} Neuromancers is the eleventh Epsilon cooperative mission. Background After the victory of the battle of Bissau, even if Rashidi was believed to have deceased, PsiCorps insisted on starting the reorganization of Scorpion Cell that refused to surrender. When sedating one of the troops, PsiCorps asked them to tell more news about Rashidi, then they came out as the PsiCorps wished: The captives sent out one of their research bases in the desert near Nile in Egypt. There had more research on Neurotoxin and more Neurotoxin Vats. In order to make Scorpion Cell's "new invention" not threaten Yuri's rule in Africa, two proselytes were ordered to go here to destroy Rashidi's masterpieces. Events Secure the bases Two proselytes deployed MCVs at their destination to destroy the research base here, and they also found some abandoned Yuri Statues near the base and captured them. At the same time, Scorpion Cell also sent attack troops to stop them, but they were repelled by Yuri Statues, which was captured by proselytes. The proselytes then got two messages: first, there were many Tech Oil Derricks available for capture in the southeast; second, there was a Tech Base Expansion Post in the northwest. But at the same time Scorpion Cell also stepped up the offensive, they activated the Bloatick Trap and sent a number of Invaders, which made the proselytes decided to build Gatling Tanks and Gatling Cannons to fight back. Soon after, the intel prompted that a lot of EMP Mines were detected nearby, and they needed to use units that could detect stealth such as Stinger to detect them. Four Magnetrons were sent here, and the enemy's offensive was getting stronger. They continued launching Toxic Strike and sent Tyrants to attack; but the two proselytes were already familiar with their peer's tactics and used mind-controlling units like Mastermind and Epsilon Elite controlled and collected Tyrants, and the Gatling Tanks also performed well against paratroopers. Scorpion Cell also has a Tech Missile Silo, who constantly fires missiles at the base of the proselytes. After a long period of defense, the proselytes found an opportunity to advance into the area of Oil Derricks in the east. They gathered a large number of Basilisks and Invaders. Masterminds and Magnetrons destroyed the defense there and captured Oil Derricks, destroyed the Cloning Vats there, so the number of enemy infantry was reduced, and the attack speed was also slowed down. The neurotoxin vanishes The troops on both sides were now in front of the enemy bases, but they spent a lot of time dealing with the infantry coming out of the Cloning Vats. On the one hand, they let Magnetrons immobilize the incoming vehicles, especially the Speeder Trikes, and on the other hand let Masterminds control the steady flow of infantry and let the controlled infantry attract the attention of other infantry, killing each other; then, they take the opportunity to let Basilisk destroy the base opposite. Not long after, all Neurotoxin Vats and the Pandora Hub with Chemplug were destroyed. But the operation had not ended yet. There was intelligence that the Bloaticks used by Scorpion Cell might also carry neurotoxins. The next thing they needed to do was to destroy the Bloatick Tunnels hidden in the oasis of the north. Since the nearby bases were basically destroyed, the proselytes did not take much time to find and destroy all the Bloatick Tunnels. Finally, the advisor lamented that with the destruction of the research base here, Rashidi’s plan to build a powerful weapon against the Epsilon Army for his soldiers also miserably failed... Aftermath The battle destroyed a large number of research results related to the Neurotoxin, more Scorpion Cell units have also re-aligned Epsilon, and Epsilon's troops also believe that the Scorpion Cell remnants loyal to Rashidi have already died down. However, the development of Rashidi's Neurotoxin may not necessarily end here. Instead, Malver recovered another neurotoxin facility in Libya for resisting from the upcoming global mind control. The Epsilon forces would never believe that some Scorpion Cell fighters were still alive, even including Rashidi... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 70000 * Tech Airfield in the north Scorpion base will be removed. * Tech Missile Silo at the top right of the map will be removed. Normal * Starting credits: 60000 * Tech Missile Silo at the top right of the map will be removed. * The Scorpion Cell will continuously send Speeder Trikes and Tyrants to attack the players. Mental * Starting credits: 55000 * The Scorpion Cell will continuously send Speeder Trikes and Tyrants more than on Normal difficulty to attack the players. Trivia * This mission uses the same map of the Yuri's Revenge mission Tomb Raided. zh:绝命毒师 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions